starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabacc Galactic Circuit
The Sabacc Galactic Circuit is the premier Sabacc league in the galaxy. Created by Ewan Dain and Lando Calrissian in 17 ABY the SGC holds high stakes Sabacc games at casinos throughout the core and rim worlds with prizes ranging from credits to starships. Structure Players are placed in leagues ranked from one to four with league four being filled with the best players in the galaxy and league one being occupied by new comers to the circuit. It is generally free to play in League One games but once a win was secured the player is no longer able to compete in the League. Each win in a new League removes that league as an option for the player up until they reach League Four in which the best of the best constantly compete with one another. League Three play almost always requires a 10,000 credit buy in or its equivalent from players and League Four buy in could range from 25,000 credits to star ships in special event games. SGC Special Events Special events held by the league. Gold Chip The Gold Chip events have the largest monetary prizes in the SGC. 100,000+ credits is average for a Gold Chip game. These events are rarely held more than once a month and usually fall under League 4 rules. Buy in is almost always set at 25,000 credits. Gentleman's Bracket The Gentleman's Bracket falls under League 4 rules and has some of the most valuable pots imaginable. The ships of those playing. It is a rule in the GB that on average each player's ship must be of equal value (including upgrades) though concessions can be made if the group agrees unanimously to allow a lesser valued ship to be entered. This is the Corellian Corvette of Sabacc events and only the most wealthy can enjoy games with such high stakes. Extended League Play In ELP the participants play extended hands and must successfully meet or exceed a pre-determined point total to remain in the game. ELP games allow for several special sub events. These are as follows: *'Bounty Hunt' Players involved in the Bounty Hunt event must beat the reigning league champions score by the end of the event. A pre determined bonus prize is given to the first player who succeeds. *'Jawa Bargain' In a Jawa Bargain game the player may re-buy into an ELP game if they have been disqualified due to lack of points. Sarlacc Sabacc This catch all event is not run based on Leagues. It is an open game that anyone of any skill may enter. Sarlacc Sabacc is a special event game. The prizes and money vary from tournament to tournament. OOC Information Below is some OOC information on the Sabacc tournaments. Sabacc Play on SW1 The SGC likes to keep the rules of the game simple to allow RP to flourish during league games. So here is how Sabacc is run in all SGC events. 1. Turns: A turn is completed once a player has made a gambling skill roll. Once everyone has had a turn the player with the highest +check roll wins that round. Players should pose on their turn as well, putting an unidentified amount of credits on the table, looking shifty eyed from player to player etc. Players may talk/drink etc during their turn. 2. Hand: A hand is considered over after all players have +checked and posed. The player with the highest +check score wins that hand. There are many hands in tournament sabacc, anywhere from five to ten. Some tournaments offer prizes to individual hand winners in addition to the tournament prize for the champion. 3. Final Scoring: The player who has the highest total of rolls in all hands played is the tournament champion. Thus in a five hand tournament whoever has the highest total at the end of those five hands wins. League Play Prereqs Anyone may play League One (L1) Sabacc but a win removes that player from L1 permanently. League Two (L2) is for players with 2d-4d+2 (suggested) in gambling skill. League Three (L3) is for players with 5d-5d+2 (suggested) in gambling skill while League Four (L4) is for players with 6d+ (suggested). L4 players must have been on the grid for a minimum of three months. This is to avoid players creating alts simply to win the large pots this league offers. Concessions may be made upon request if you're gambling skill does not match up to others in the League and you wish to play at a higher League level than your skills allow. You may not however participate in a League in which has suggested requirements lower than your score in gambling. This is to keep the Leagues as fair as possible. A willingness to RP is of course a requirement as SGC tournaments are events in which players socialize. Events are a great place to earn +noms and allow your character some development with players not necessarily in your org or faction. Season One (17ABY) Winners League 1 *''Peshk Vry'lya, Tatooine Circuit - 52,000'' *''Sinclair, Tatooine Circuit - 42,000'' League 2 League 3 League 4 Category:Organizations From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.